


All of Me/All of You

by catchthatpigeon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader dies, Reader needs to stop dying, Reader-Insert, Requests, Songfic, Sparkmates, Transformers Prime - Freeform, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchthatpigeon/pseuds/catchthatpigeon
Summary: This is just a bunch of stand alone reader-insert snippets for the Transformers characters. Feel free to leave a request! Tags will be added and warnings will be adjusted accordingly.





	1. Megatron / Half Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song 'Half Life' by BANNERS. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write something for Megatron for quite sometimes, so, here we are...
> 
> In which the reader is a Decepticon and has spark bonded with the Decepticon leader. 
> 
> If you have any requests for any reader pairings, any tropes, themes, etc., that you'd like to read about, please feel free to leave a comment :-) Though please keep it to the Prime or Movie verse for now, since those are the ones that I'm most familiar with at the moment. Thank you and enjoy!

Sometimes, as you silently observed your spark mate ruthlessly tear into his second in command, you understood why Starscream did what he did. Why he did it. Your spark clenched subconsciously, and you increased your grip on your EM field. Despite your efforts to keep your discontent to yourself, you were aware that Megatron _knew_.

He'd be a blind fool if he hadn't noticed the changes in your bond. You were more withdraw and solemn. Some nights, when something had gone right, he'd catch a glimpse of the old you. Of what your relationship had once been so many vorns ago - before the war when he was naught but a gladiator in the pits; when you were both young and ambitious, and so full of passion. For the cause. For _you_. It was during those nights that he held and spoke to you with the passion and love from a time long gone, and you replied in kind.

It left a bittersweet taste in your mouth, but you allowed this - for his sake and your sake.

Yet, he'd never asked what had changed, nor did you bother explaining to him. The disappointment you felt day and night was enough. All the promises he'd made so long ago remained unfulfilled and the Decepticons never a step closer to defeating the Autobots.

Perhaps deep down, why Megatron never asked why you seemed so sullen and dispassionate around him - why bitterness rolled through your bond in waves - when he disciplined Starscream, was because he knew.

He _knew_.

He knew that he was the reason for your passion and faith's slow demise. He understood that he was the reason why you drifted further and further away from him. From his _love_.

His spark ached most nights as he drifted through space, regretting and relishing the fact that he knew you felt his pain and yearning through your bond. Despite the distance, it sometimes felt as if you were by his side. Yet you hadn't even been there to see him off.

For you.

For _you_.

He whispered as his claws curled around something dark and foul. Something, that for once, sent a raw fear pulsing in your core and infiltrating every crevice in your frame.

" **Megatron-!** " you gasped out quietly in your dark, shared hab suit. Your voice, clear and rattled shattered, the silence around you as the poison tainted your bond.

_For the Cause._

_For you._

_For Us._

For vorns you'd hoped that he'd realize that a strong part of you wanted to reach out to you, to show any effort in preserving your bond. To show you that despite the struggles, nothing changed.

Alas...

That night you mourned the loss of your mate. He wore his face. He had his voice. His spark was tethered to yours.

But this was not him.

**This was only a half life.**

 


	2. Optimus Prime / Already Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd disappeared earlier that week from your patrol, and it was quickly determined that you had most likely been taken by the Decepticons. It was only recent that they had been able to locate the Decepticon ship. The days that they had spent looking for you and the Decepticon warship had been nothing like the Autobot leader had ever experience before. As the minutes had rolled into hours, and the hours into days, his desperation consumed him to the point where Ratchet had to coerce him into his berth for rest. Alas, even rest eluded him. How could he sleep when you weren't at his side? How could he sleep when he didn't know you were safe? It tore at him, at his spark. It wept and throbbed painfully for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous request that I received on my tumblr blog the other day and I sincerely hope I did the request justice! Please note that I'm still learning how to write for Optimus, and I hope that I didn't make him too out of character. However, in the event that I did, I hope that you'll leave me feedback explaining where I went wrong and how I could improve. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> The song that I listened to while writing this is Already Over Part 2 by Red.

The joints in your shoulders groaned and creaked painfully as you struggled to reach the floor with the tips of your pedes. Alas, a suddenly feeling of exhaustion hit you like a wave, overwhelming and all-consuming. Your body went limp, and something in your wrists and shoulders snapped as your frame slouched, far too battered and worn to even try and support your weight in a way that took the pressure off your shoulders.

Of course they'd have Starscream doing the bulk of the interrogation. Megatron may be a ruthless dictator, but it was Starscream who was _wicked._ Wicked, and vicious, and clever. He didn't aim to just hurt, but to _break._ Well, you weren't going to break - no matter how much he poked and prodded, bruised and scraped, and tore at your armor and sensitive cabling.

Energon dribbled down your chin from where he'd managed to split your lip. Your arms, bound tightly together and above your helm ached and screamed with stress. The plating on your chest had been torn open to reveal your spark chamber. However, that too had been quickly pried open and ripped off your person.

You'd cried out then and there as your spark had been forcefully bared to Megatron and the rest of his officers. Yet despite this, you remained tight lipped about the whereabouts of the Autobot base. With a clench of your dentas, you'd fixed a hard glare at Starscream, and then at Megatron.

"You were his _friend,"_ you'd spat at the Decepticon leader, tone hard and cold.

"The location, [Your Callsign]," Megatron intoned instead, stalking behind Starscream, impatient with the lack of progress. "The sooner you give us the location, the sooner we'll cease this needless suffering. Surely it's taking a toll on your _bond_ with him." How had he found out?

You snarled and attempted to lurch forward, only to end up crying out in pain as your shoulders were jostled. Primus slag it - you two had been so careful. _So careful._ Barely anyone on base knew, save for Ratchet. Both you and Optimus had agreed that it was too risky to be open about your newly formed bond. If anything, you two would have been better off not even bonding in the first place, however you both were willing to accept the risks.

After all, who knew how long this war would last? Even more, who knew how long either one of you had? You were in the middle of a war, and as selfish as it may be, you were hellbent on seizing each moment of happiness that you could - and to you, Optimus was that happiness.

"I'd rather have this one moment with you, Optimus, than live a thousand lives without you as mine," you'd confessed to him, holding his face in your hands after you two had interfaced and formed your bond - still so new and fragile, but flowing with so much raw love and _mineminemineIloveyou_. Optimus surged toward for another kiss, and his digits slipped between the panels of your armor to gently tangle and tug at your sensitive cables.

Now you found yourself fiercely slamming a figurative door in your sparkmate's face - denying him the bond with every single scrap of metal in your body. He'd sensed your distress when you'd first been taken, and had felt you black out and promptly regain consciousness a frightening hour later. He'd felt the first frame rattling pulse of electricity Starscream had sent coursing through your frame, and then nothing.

You could still feel Optimus pushing against the barrier you'd erected, desperate now that your spark seemed to pulse weakly in its chamber. Still, you were determined to keep him blocked out.

"I don't believe we'll be getting anything out of the Prime's mate, My Liege," Starscream said, turning to glance at his master for further instructions. They'd been at this longer than expected, and you were showing no signs of breaking.

"So it seems," Megatron mused as he paced back and forth.

There was something sinister in the way he moved, and you watched with horror as his red optics paled and a more purple tone bled in. He stepped into the light, and as he raised his hand, you caught sight of an energon crystal fragment. Alas, it was different - darker, and it emitted a unique aura. As if... as if it were infected with something dark and foul.

"Starscream, finish this up."

"As you wish, My Liege."

"W-what are you - ?" You gasped weakly, and attempted to move away with no avail. Starscream grinned as his rocket blaster charged. He took a step forward, and aimed it directly at your significantly weakened spark.

_"We can always break the Prime."_

* * *

 

Outside of the Nemesis, Optimus Prime came to a jarring halt. With a pained gasp, his servos flew to his spark chamber as he felt something collide painfully against it. It was sudden and it sharp. The pain bloomed and seized control of his frame, and then - then _everything burned._ With a cry of pain, his knees buckled, the burn spread and then - then...

"Optimus!" Arcee cried out as she skidded to a halt up at the head of the rescue team.

You'd disappeared earlier that week from your patrol, and it was quickly determined that you had most likely been taken by the Decepticons. It was only recent that they had been able to locate the Decepticon ship. The days that they had spent looking for you and the Decepticon warship had been nothing like the Autobot leader had ever experience before. As the minutes had rolled into hours, and the hours into days, his desperation consumed him to the point where Ratchet had to coerce him into his berth for rest. Alas, even rest eluded him. How could he sleep when you weren't at his side? How could he sleep when he didn't know you were safe? It tore at him, at his spark. It wept and throbbed painfully for you.

The distance and _the silence_ \- it tore at Optimus. Why would you shut him out? Why did - ? There was another pained gasp from the Autobot leader as he felt forward, but caught himself last minute on his servos. He could feel something slowly die within him, and it took him a moment to realize that you'd stopped denying him, but... you weren't unconscious either, no. He -

There was another gasp from him as he bit back the sob when he realized what it meant. His mind raced to come to terms with the fact that - that...

"R-Ratchet, come in Ratchet," he commed the medic back at base, ignoring the concerned glances and inquiries of those around him.

"Optimus -"

"I- I can't feel her. I--" the Autobot leader cut the medic off.

His spark wailed - or was that him? He felt digits on his frame, and he could vaguely hear Bumblebee's frantic beeping and Arcee's concerned voice. Though the voice that rang the loudest was Ratchet's:

_"Optimus, I'm sorry."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep Optimus' reaction to his sparkmate's death as in-character and as realistic as possible. I can't quite see Optimus breaking down into tears, but I can't see him withholding all reactions to it either. Especially when his sparkmate has been shutting him out for days and then suddenly there's pain and then their bond just... dies out of nowhere. Ya feel me?
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and know that requests are still open! You may leave them here in the comments, or you can leave them on my tumblr page: i-write-things-not-tragedies 
> 
> :-)


	3. Megatron/ Start a Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should have given myself to them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request! There were two requests by the same person, one with TFA!Megatron losing his sparkmate and falling on his knees and another one that's still in the works. 
> 
> I was heavily inspired by "Start a Riot" by BANNERS, and honestly I'm quite surprised with the amount of BANNERS songs that are inspiring all these Megatron drabbles...

Megatron collapsed as he'd watched with wide optics as your wrangled frame came crashing down. Despite the absence of emotion upon his face, something in his spark howled with the fury of a thousand suns. However, as he watched the light of your optics dim and finally went offline, the anger dissipated, and something heavy and unpleasant remained - _guilt_.

* * *

 

_"Everything I did - I did for the Cause - it's all I had left!"_

_"You interfaced with_ that _glitch!"_

_"I thought you were dead, Megatron! How else was I supposed to keep him from running the Decepticon Cause to the ground?"_

_"You betrayed me!" he roared. The response was jarring, for he had never raised his voice at you. Not like that. Unfortunately for him, you refused to be cowed around, and gave as good as you got._

_"I thought you were dead!" you howled with fury and jabbed a digit in his general direction. "You denied me our bond, Megatron!"_

_You watched with a sense of bittersweetness as his massive frame flinched at your accusation. You were right, of course. If he had been alive this whole time, why had he not reached out to you? Through your bond or otherwise. The fact he had reached out to Lugnut instead of you, stung the most._

_"I mourned you, Megatron," you continued, hissing with vehemence as every ounce of pent up anger and hurt bubbled and boiled over. Your spark throbbed painfully in its chamber as old wounds you thought to been have healed were torn open once more. "I mourned you! You were mine and I was yours!"_

_You weren't sure when you'd exactly moved forward to pound your fists against his chest, and you were less sure when exactly your optics had started to leak._

_"I'm still yours," he rumbled softly after you'd stopped your abuse of his frame, and for a moment you almost believed him. With a frown and a scowl, you jerked back, as if repulsed by his presence. The expression on your face was unfriendly. Hostile, even._

_"Were you ever?" You sneered, and turned yourself around._

* * *

 

The warlord glanced up at his nemesis, who stood several feet away from where he kneeled.

 _"It was not meant to end this way,"_ he found himself saying, voice raw with unfamiliar emotion.

"It shouldn't have -"

"Lay down your swords and canon, Megatron," the Prime spoke, "let us end this war before more lives are lost to this heedless violence."

The battleground was still, save for the crackling of fire. Megatron's gaze dropped to his hands, worn and littered with scrapes. Hands that had once held you. _For the Cause_ , he remember you saying more than once.

"It was not meant to end this way," he repeated, voice barely above a whisper.

"I should have given myself to them."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, if you have any requests please feel free to leave a comment or an ask on my tumblr blog, which is: I-write-things-not-tragedies 
> 
> Cheers!


	4. Lockdown / Why Not Both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this except I’m always thirsty. So let’s have some Bay!verse Lockdown with some implied not-healthy friends(???) with benefits(???) situation, yeah?

"Lockdown!" You laughed, spreading your arms wide open as your fellow bounty hunter boarded your vessel. "It is good to see you, sweetspark," you cooed, head tipping to the side as a coy smile etched itself across your delicate face.

Your greeting was met with a sneer - and for the most part - was ignored. The much taller mech brushed past you, armor sleeker and shinier than you'd last remembered. Then again, the last time you'd seen him he had been servos deep in some unfortunate con's spark chamber. Judging by the scrapes and dents at the time, you'd figured the Decepticon hadn't gone down with a fight.

With a roll of your optics, you closed the main hatch to your ship before trailing after your surprise guest.

"Come now, don't be like that, Lockdown!" You called after him, statement implying that you didn't want him upset with you, yet your tone implied the opposite. You quickened your gait to catch up with his stomping frame. "What's up with you? Normally you'd grunt your greetings at me. What's with th-"

"Would you prefer to be interfaced in the hallway?" His tone was scathing and harsh to your ears - and it sent a shiver down your spine. "Or would you rather we take this to the berthroom, _sweetspark?_ " What normally you would have considered a term of endearment, sounded too much like an insult coming from him, what with the hiss and all.

Due to your lack of shame, your cooling fans kicked up, and you found yourself taking a step towards the tense cybertronian. Sliding your arms up along the front of his armor, over his shoulders, to connect at the back of his neck, you leaned closer to whisper:

"Why not both?"


End file.
